


Different

by emma_and_orlando



Series: Minewt Bang [3]
Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: First Meeting, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minewtbang, Seizures, Sick!Minho, epileptic!Newt, minewt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-06 07:48:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5408777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emma_and_orlando/pseuds/emma_and_orlando
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Minho and Newt have a horrible way of meeting, but turn out to be diffrent from the rest of the world and good for each other</p>
            </blockquote>





	Different

Newt didn't really thought it was going to be such a strange day. 

Sure, with him everything could become a bloody disaster. But this was different. 

With the horrible anxiety of being too late, he stood at the bus station 12 minutes early exactly. 

He was silently waiting, in the nice fresh air, away from the smokers and his dogs head leaning on his thigh. 

It became busier at the bus stop every few minutes, but that's not what made him so anxious.

It was when he saw the bus arriving in de distance, he stood up and accidentally dropped his last bus-token in the water drain. 

Newt gasps. "Oh my gosh! No... No... No. This can't be happening..." He mumbled to himself, falling to his knees slowly to try and open the water drain. 

His dog, which he called Khaleesi, was barking and trying to cheer Newt up. But none of that was working if the Brit couldn't get in the bus. 

"Here." A voice above him says, a hand with a bus-token in it. 

Newt looks at the man, a tall builded asian with a grumpy face and amazing hair. 

"R-really.... Are you sure you can give that to me?" Newt asked hesitantly, standing up while patting Khaleesi's back. 

The man rolled his eyes. "I am giving it to you, why would I shucking need it myself than?" 

Newt raised a eyebrow at him. How rude to say something like that, but hell... The Asian was giving him a way. 

"Okay. Cool thank you." Newt smiled brightly at him, the boy just turned around and mumbled a soft 'whatever'.

The bus was already there, he showed the driver his token and the papers for his dog, before taking the last empty seat. 

And that seat was exactly the one in front of the Asian hero. 

"Hey again!" Newt said happily as he sat down in his seat. 

Khaleesi sat down in his lap, not really fond of busses. And nuzzled Newt's neck. 

The asian gave him a face. "Stalker much." And grabbed his earphones and cellphone to block out Newt's voice. 

The brit just giggled and shook his head. "No. It's totally coincidence! But now I can ask you, what's your name, mine is Newt." 

The Asian raised a eyebrow at him. Giving a hint by putting on his music on the highest level and closing his eyes. 

Newt smiled a little. "Oh sure... It's a little early still, you must be tired! Maybe I can buy you a coffee so we're even?" 

The Asian tried not to show he was actually smiling slightly and opened his eyes. "You don't really take hints do you?" 

Newt had no idea what he was talking about. But somehow he felt a little offended. "I really just want to give you something back." 

The Asian rolled his eyes. "Give me this, shut the hell up and leave me alone." He closed his eyes again and didn't open them again. 

•••

It was pure luck and coincidence that Newt and Minho had to stop at the same station. And also walked the same direction. 

Newt found out that Minho was named Minho because he answered his phone with 'hello with Minho'. 

The asian didn't look amused when Newt was actually walking in front of him, not noticing that Minho went the exact same direction. 

Newt was walking exactly as fast as Minho (and the asian couldn't walk any faster than this, and slower would make him come too late), taking the same turns Minho made until their stood at the building. 

That's when Newt turned around, Khaleesi at his feet, happily smelling Newt and dancing around him. "Minho, did you follow me?" He let out a little gasp and his eyes were terribly big. 

Minho blushed without intending to. "No! I didn't! I had to go to the hospital and you are a shucking stalker! Leave me alone." 

Newt raised a eyebrow. "You were following me, I didn't follow you..." 

Minho gritted his teeth. "Fucking douchebag. All I ask if you can leave me the hell alone!" 

Newt ducked his head and turned around to walk inside, mumbling a soft sorry. 

•••

What did god want to do with Minho? Did he seriously had to wait in the same shucking room? 

Newt sat in his comfortable jogging pants and sweater, he had shrugged his coat off and was eating a chocolate muffin. Khaleesi asleep under his chair. But there was no smile on his face as usually. 

Minho sat a few meters away from him. His breathing became irregular and he started wheezing as a guilty and tense feeling waved over him. 

The Asian grabbed his medicines out of his bag and quickly breathed in it five times in a row. 

When he was done, he noticed Newt was looking at him, but quickly looked away and played with the hem of his sweater. 

Minho sighed, standing up to sit next to Newt, who looked positively surprised, but also as if he was going to get beaten up. 

"I... I'm sorry for yelling at you." 

Newt looked up suddenly, watching Minho suspiciously. 

"I helped you because that happened to me all the time when I was younger. And I saw that that wasn't just a dog it was a Guide... Anyway... You just wanted to give something back, but I'm not a star at being very nice." 

Newt blushed and smiled a little at him. "Of course you're nice. Giving me that token was very nice... I can be a little overwhelming, I understand. Really." 

Minho shook his head, allowing himself to smile. "I'm just a grumpy little shit. I've had major depression after I got lung cancer." 

Newt gave him a sad smile. "I'm high on sugar and pretty clingy to people, partly because I'm epileptic..." 

Minho nodded and extended his hand. "Let's just start over. Hello, I am Minho  Park, you look gorgeous today." 

Newt blushed and giggled. "Hi. I'm Newt, not that that's my real name, but that's none of anyone's business. What can I do to pay you back?" 

Minho sighed softly. "Come on a date with me." 

Newt giggled again. "Oh... Yes sure." 

•••  
•••Four years later•••  
•••  
Minho walked into their bakery as he had Newt's emergency call about it being too busy to handle alone. 

When Minho arrived, the point was proven as the row to the counter still lasted until meters outside the store. 

"Newt?!" Minho called as he brushed past the people. 

The Blonde looked up from where he was packing a beautiful christmas cake in a box for a costumer to take. 

Newt was relieved to see his husband there. "Min. Thank the gods you're here! It's been so busy." 

Newt hands the box over to the man with a smile and welcomes the next one in line. 

Minho slips behind the counter and puts on a apron. Kissing Newt's cheek and playfully pushing him away. 

"Take a break and make some brownies. I'll handle this for a moment." 

Newt gave a relieved smile and left for the kitchen. 

It was nearing christmas closer and closer, costumers were busy and annoyed. 

Minho wasn't well handling grumpy people. Partly because he himself was grumpy enough for two, and he was used to Newt. Who is positive and helping and nice. 

"I want a coffee with this too." The woman instructed. 

"Sorry we serve no coffee at this hour, I can give you something from the evening menu?" 

The woman shrugged and rolled her eyes. "We in the hell doesn't serve fucking coffee I swear-" 

Minho blocked her out and asked for the next one in line.

•••

Newt looked positively exhausted. 

Normally they had Teresa and Brenda who worked at the store, but they went to Hawaii to celebrate Christmas there. 

So the blonde had taken the store for hours on his own, while Minho had done groceries, seen the therapist and the doctor. Not knowing Newt had a long tiring day. 

Of course until they walked home from their work. Newt was leaning heavily onto Minho. Khaleesi at their feet, as happy as always. 

It was heavy for Minho. His lungs hurt soon when they would walk too long and now he had the Newt weight along of that. 

But he didn't say anything, because Newt's eyes were drooping tiredly and his legs seemed to half not co-operate. 

•••

When they finally made it home, they were both super relieved. 

Minho made them some snacks, while Newt was looking for a movie to watch in their huge collection. 

The Asian had learned that Newt was always 'high on sugar' because that would help the attacks to lessen. They both weren't sure why that was so, but Minho always made sure to sweet everything that went into Newt up. 

For himself he always made healthy snacks. After getting a new lung (the other one he had to keep) he got chest pains when he was sporting. So he watched what he ate. 

Newt was a swimmer. Minho took him to the pool every two days. Because exercise lessened the chances on a epileptic seizure. 

Minho was happy he met Newt. The boy was beautiful, sweet, caring, understanding, smart, sometimes a little oblivious, but still so innocent. 

That's when Khaleesi started barking incredibly loud. Minho had heard her bark like this before. And it only meant one thing. 

Newt was having a seizure. 

Minho sprinted to the living room, where Newt was laying on the ground, limbs tensely shaking, eyes wide open and Khaleesi trying to get him to wake up. 

Minho sat on his knees in no time, taking his shirt off and putting it under Newts head. 

He laid Newt on his side in the right position so he won't choke. 

The blonde kept shaking and tensely spasming. 

Minho knew that a seizure could last for a few minutes, if it lasted too long he would call the ambulance. 

Seizures were often not triggered by anything, but Minho could bet it had something to do with how tired Newt was. 

Newt had told him often what would happen and what Minho could do. 

It wasn't the first time Minho saw one of Newt's seizures, but it still hurt to see Newt like this as he started to turn a little blue in the lack of breathing.

After a few more minutes, Newt stops with shaking and he falls limp to the ground. His eyes fell closed and he was gone from the world. 

Minho sighed in relief. Stroking Newt's hair lovingly, wondering if there was a head wound from where he fell on the ground. 

Minho couldn't find one, but still made a mental note to ask Newt if it hurts. 

The Asian looked down Newt's body. Color turned slowly back on his face, his breathing started to even out. 

Minho opened his mouth and checked if something was wrong. He had only bitten in his tongue, which was very common, but still hurts.

After the active part of the seizure, there is also the postictal period. Newt would come back conscious, but will be very confused, tired, in pain and sometimes even worse. 

Minho also made a mental note to take Newt in the shower, as Newt had no control of his bladder while having a seizure, he had wet himself. 

Minho lay down next to him, holding his hand softly. "Baby wake up." He whispered softly, smiling as Khaleesi licked Newt's cheek. 

•••

Ten minutes later, Newt slowly woke up. 

Minho stood ready with a glass of water, a bucket if Newt wanted to throw up, a Mars bar, a blanket and the cellphone for emergency. 

Newt whined softly while waking up, body not moving much, but he half opened his eyes. 

"Mhmrgh." He tried to speak, sitting up with Minho's help and throwing up in the bucket immediately. 

Minho stroke his hair, making him drink some water. Newt's hands were shaking, not able to hold anything, but he let Minho feed him. 

"It's okay Newt. It's alright. You had a seizure. But you're okay. Still home and save. We will go to the bathroom when your ready and than we'll sleep okay?" 

Newt looked confused and very tired, slumping against Minho, showing he was at his mercy and didn't have a idea of what's happening. 

The Asian sighed and as slowly as he could, lifted Newt up bridal style. 

They went to the bathroom, Minho put Newt down on the toilet and removed both of them from their clothes, trying to show Newt he didn't care for the urine stains.

"I'm taking  you into the shower now. Okay babe?" 

Newt mumbled something, but buried his head in Minho's chest as they stood under the shower head. 

Minho put it on on a medium warmth. Newt liked it hot while he liked it cold, so this was just right. 

"Are you okay Newt? What's wrong? Tell me what hurts?" 

Newt whined and held onto Minho harder. "Head hurts. Dizzy." He mumbled, very very tired. 

Minho washed them up. Cleaning Newt with a sponge nice and slowly. 

"You're okay now. You are alright."

Newt nodded his head slowly. Almost not noticeable, but still there. 

•••

Minho laid Newt in bed, snuggled into warm oversized clothes and a warm blanket extra over him.

The Asian crawled in next to his husband with a small smile. Watching how Newt tried to stay wake with him, but felt too tired to. 

"Sleep well baby. Tomorrow we'll watch that movie. I love you." 

Newt snuggled closer to Minho, closing his eyes as everything hurts and aches. 

"Love y' too." He mumbled, happy as ever that Minho was such a beautifully careful shuckface. "You're 'mazing." 

Minho grabbed his oxygen mask and turned the it on, laying next to Newt with a smile on his face. 

They were different but that's okay. 

•••

**Author's Note:**

> this had nothing to do with food so I made them have a bakery. I'm thinking about making this AU into a book after WWOW. Thoughts on that? 
> 
> (Sorry if I made any mistakes in this, I don't know anyone with the same problems, but I have a friend who has a similar problem and I've always helped her just fine)


End file.
